If Everyone Cared
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: COMPLETE! Captain Gracia Stevens is a tough navy captain who's a friend to all even pirates but what happens when her old friend Jack Sparrow sweeps her off her feet? R&R! FIXED AND IMPROVED!
1. Chapter 1

If Everyone Cared

By: RoCkIn' RoBiN

BOOM! BAM!

"MOVE TROOPS!"

I know weird way to start a story but, now that I've got your attention, _**this story's good.**_

Gracia Stevens ran down the streets of Port Royal with the other troops in her unit to look for a certain person.

Cutler Beckett (not lord yet)

He'd been wanted in every town and two countries. He robbed, killed, and raped. Knocking down anyone in his path.

Gracia's unit was the best unit for the job and her unit had him right where they wanted him. They found him huddled up in a chicken coop with an egg in his hand. Gracia sighed thinking about how his life must have turned out this way.

"Want one?" Cutler laughed nervously extending the egg out into Gracia's face.

He looked terrible! His clothes were ripped and dirty from looked like years of wearing them everyday, and his face was a long, dirty brown hair.

"No thanks," Gracia sighed helping Beckett onto his feet, "let's go."

Gracia then felt a knife against her back and a heavy breathing.

"You aint taking me that easy, love," Beckett whispered in her ear. (He had to stand on his toes to do so) (He's 5'5!) (LOL!)

Grabbing the knife and knocking him to the ground, Gracia sighed and leaned down and said coldly, "I'm not a messenger, I'm a deliver."

Beckett gasped and looking like a girl about to be kissed by a jerk he replied, "you won't dare!"

Laughing at his expression and his remark, Gracia yanking him off the ground looking into his eyes and yelled into his face angrily, " WANNA BET?!"

"GRACIA!" a voice yelled coming down to the little chicken coop. It was her best friend private Ray Norrington. Gracia was a colonel and was supposed to be mean to him but she treated him like a brother and best friend.

"Hey Ray, look what I found!" Gracia cried pulling Cutler in front of her.

Walking down the hill to the coop, Ray laughed and grabbed Beckett by the arm and looked him over for anything suspicious.

"Bravo Gracie," Ray said clapping and laughing hard.

"Let's go Cutler Jean Beckett," Gracia replied grabbing his other arm and dragging him along with Norrington.

Getting him on the ship was the hard part through. He had a fit! He would bite, curse, sip, and cry. Until, Gracia couldn't take it anymore and knocked him off with a her pistol.

Cutler hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Ouch," Ray said picking him up and dragging him on the ship.

"Uhhhh," Gracia groaned getting on the ship as well.

But, something caught her eye, a ship.

A ship with _black sails._

_T.B.C._


	2. Chapter 2

I  
f Everyone Cared 2

By: Batman'ssidekick15 

"PREPARE TO BOARD MATES!" Captain Barbossa cried as a crap load of pirates ran onto Gracia's ship.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Gracia barked drawing her sword and pistol and pointing them at Barbossa.

Chuckling at Gracia's bravery, Barbossa walked up to her and grabbed her pistol and pointed it at her.

"You have a name missy?" Barbossa asked slyly.

"Captain Stevens," Gracia replied boldly, "and your Captain Barbossa who stole Jack's ship again I see."

Gasps went throughout the crews.

"How do you know that's ol' Jack's ship?" Barbossa huffed taking and pointing the gun to Gracia's neck.

"Everyone knows the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," Gracia slyly said moving away from Barbossa, "he's the best and slyest pirate there ever was." 

"Is not!" Ray Norrington cried walking up to Gracia and pointing a finger in her face, "Captain Teague Sparrow is a heck of a lot better."

"I stand corrected," Gracia said motioning to her best friend.

"Shut up!" Barbossa said grabbing Gracia and Ray, "we're going to kill you all now!"

"Why?" Ray replied shaking.

"Because we're pirates boy!" Barbossa yelled into Ray's face, "are you stupid or something?"

"Only on weekends," Gracia laughed elbowing Barbossa in the gut.

"Gracia are you crazy!" Ray replied running up to her and shielding her.

"Maybe," Gracia said sarcastically, "I'm been called worse."

"That's for sure, love," a voice rang out.

It was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hey Jack!" Gracia cried as Jack walked down from the wheel and bear hugged her.

"What is this a family reunion?!" Barbossa yelled coughing because he got the wind knocked out of him.

"I guess?" Gracia laughed walking up to Barbossa and whacking him over the head with her pistol.

"Buggar!" Jack said putting his hands up in defense, "keep away from me."

"And let that be a lesson to you all!" Gracia cried to Barbossa's crew, "NOT GET OFF MY SHIP!"

Barbossa's crew did what they were told and grabbed Barbossa on the way off too.

Gracia's own crew went to work too.

"Now what is it you want Jackie?" Gracia said as she walked up to the wheel.

"Oh nothing but, some help," Jack said walking up and standing beside her.

"With what?" Gracia curiously asked.

"With me Miss Stevens," a husky voice said behind them.

"Captain Teague!"

"Buggar"

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"I told you to stay in the long boat!" Jack cried to his father's smirking face.

"Calm down Jackie," Teague Sparrow laughed putting a hand on his shoulder, " I know you like her and all but don't be cruel to you flesh and blood."

"Dad!" Jack cried waving his hands in the air.

"Really Teague?" Gracia laughed whacking Jack on the arm, "he does?"

"Oh most definitely, love," Teague said slyly looking at his blushing son, "come on Jackie your mother could have even told her." 

"Mom," Jack huffed standing face to face with his dad, "she's dead."

"Oh know I wouldn't say that," Gracia smirked motioning to someone to come up from the deck, "come on up Mrs. Sparrow."

Looking in shocked mouth agape, Jack saw his mother walking up to them.

"Ello' Jackie," Jack's mother smirked looking at her shocked son.

Mrs. Jenna Sparrow stood in front of him slyly smiling. She had long light brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed like a pirate too. Long blue captain's coat, white shirt, and blue pants, and wore a pirate's hat like Jack's.

"M-Mom?" Jack said walking towards her.

"Yes Jackie," Jenna chuckled hugging her son, "your father and I to see you and my new friend Gracie"

"How do you know her?" Jack said pulling away from her bear hug and looking into her eyes, "and why come and see me when you both disappeared leaving me defenseless at nine!"

"The lesson of piracy," Jenna said walking up to her husband and kissing him, "you work to get what you want and you have."

"What did I get?" Jack replied totally confused.

"Your ship, your crew, your girl, and your wonderful life," Jenna said pointing them all out. The ship beside them, the crew inside the ship, and Gracia who stood beside him.

"I guess," Jack replied looking Gracia, "but I didn't get the girl because we're just mates."

"For now son," Teague smiled taking his wife's hands and walking down the steps to the deck.

For a few seconds Jack and Gracia didn't know what to say. But, Gracia finally broke the silence.

"Woah," Gracia whispered, "your parents are so crazy."

"Buggar," Jack said walking up and taking her hands, "sorry love."

"Its ok," Gracia replied kissing him on the cheek and walking down to the deck, "really don't freak."

Putting his hand to his cheek, Jack smirked to himself.

"Yes it will be love"

Then, the ship jolted back and forth and cannon fire rang out.

BOOM!

BANG!

"JACK!"

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Running down to the deck, Jack saw Gracia fighting off Beckett and a soldier at the same time. Drawing his sword he fought Beckett as Gracia fought the soldier. They both knocked them out at the same time.

"CAPTAIN!" a voice rang out from the Pearl.

Looking at his ship Jack saw it was Gibbs who called out to him. He was waving his arms as if to say "Abandon Ship!" as the ship started to sink. 

"Gracie, come with me!" Jack yelled over the roar of shot and fires.

"My crew?!" Gracia yelled back looking at her crew who were fighting Jack's crew.

"They can come with us!" Jack said as he turned and motioned Gibbs to stop the battle.

"STOP FIGHTIN' YOU PILES OF FILTH!" Gibbs cried as Jack's crew stopped and ran back on the Pearl.

"CREW! GET ON BOARD THE PEARL!" Gracia screamed as her crew as well as her and Jack escaped her sinking ship.

Gracia watched in horror as her ship sunk to the depths of the ocean. She sighed and turned to see Jack standing behind her.

"Sorry love," Jack said taking her hand and kissing it, " I know how it feels to lose your ship."

"Thanks," Gracia replied looking down at her feet, "and sorry for my crew tryin' to kill yours."

"Same here love," Jack laughed looking around as both crew glared at each other.

"Gracie I…" Jack started before Gibbs interrupted, "Captain we've got a problem."

"I know our stupid crews," Jack said looking at the crews coldly.

"I have an idea," Gracia replied whispering something into Jack's ear.

"That will work," Jack said watching as Gracia walked up to crew in-between the feuding crews.

"IF YOU MATES CANT GET ALONG YOU WALK TO PLANK!" Gracia cried over their argument, "WHAT SAY THAT TO YOU!"

"AYE!"

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

The crews got along for good from then on because Gracia motioned them to the plank every time even the slightest bit of a fight broke out. And know that crew in bed Jack and Gracia sighed in relief.

That night Gracia stood at the railing thinking about only one thing.

_Jack. _

Flashback 

"Sorry love," Jack said taking her hand and kissing it, "I know how it feels to lose your ship."

"_Thanks," Gracia replied looking down at her feet, " and sorry for my crew tryin' to kill yours."_

"_Same here," Jack laughed looking around as both crews glared at each other._

"_Gracie I…" Jack started before Gibbs interrupted, "Captain we've got a problem."_

End Flashback 

Slamming her hand on the railing she thought angrily at the fact that Jack didn't get say what he was going to say.

"_If the crew didn't hate one another we could have had a moment_," Gracia thought turning around and looking at Jack at the wheel.

She then thought about her dad.

He was a navy captain and good one at that. He didn't hate pirates he hated crimes and murder. He loved the adventure pirates got to have and he even married at pirate.

Her mother was Captain Rose Donalds. She was one of the greatest pirates who ever sailed the seven seas. But, she died giving birth to Gracia.

Gracia fought back tears as she sung the song her father sang to her every night.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

"Ello love," Jack said behind Gracia as she blushed and got done off the railing.

"Hey Jack," Gracia replied smirking, "like the song?"

"Oh yes love," Jack said laughing, "everyone knows that song but, no one has sang it as good as you."

Blushing really big at his comment, Gracia stared into his big chocolate eyes and smirked bravely at him.

"Well thanks but I don't really lik-," Gracia started before Jack's lips chased on top of her's.

"To sing," Jack replied as he pulled back from her flabbergasted face.

"Y-Y-Yes," Gracia said walking away smiling.

Jack prompted up on the railing and smirked on his famous smirks.

"I love ye Gracie." Jack said, as she turned around shocked.

"I love you too," Gracia said quickly and ran to her room.

She slammed the door and did a Spiderman leap onto the bed.

Jack went into his cabin as well and leaped onto his bed.

They both lay on their beds and sighed saying at the same time, "Yes."

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Jack and Gracia avoided each other after that because of the crew.

Until one night they were sitting below deck as the crews were asleep discussing plans to get back to Port Royal for Gracia's crew. Because Gracia decided to become a pirate. (YES!)

"We need to go south," Jack said drawing out the course on the map.

"Yea and maybe go through there," Gracia said pointing to the route to Tia Dalma's house, "seems a little faster route."

"Oh no love not her," Jack replied taking her hand off that route.

"Sorry," Gracia yawned and looked at Jack blushing as he looked at her smirking, "what?"

"Tired love?" Jack laughed looking into her big tired green eyes.

"Aye," Gracia said standing up and stretched, "can you finish this?"

"Sure," Jack said looking back the map, "and love?"

Jack stood there for a second and took a breath saying, "_Do it now you idiot!"_

"Yea," Gracia looking as Jack walked up to her and took her hands and kissed them, "good night."

"Night," Gracia said trying to walk away but Jack grabbed her waist, "what?"

Before she could say anything Jack got down on one knee and gave her a big diamond, "marry me Gracie babe?"

"Uh…. I…think…about…it?" Gracia stammered running upstairs.

"I thought I should have waited."

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(This story is hard but I'll try, plz review and read ppl and help me out here PLZ!)- Robin

After Jack's unexpected proposal, Gracia stayed away from him as much as possible. Until four days later, she went into her room and found a letter with the ring on it.

The letter said this….

Gracie babe-

Sorry for the scare with the proposal. I just love you so mush I couldn't think about the opportune moment. Buggar! Anyhoo met me on deck and we can talk, the crews eatin' so please come and talk about this with me love, savvy.

Jackie

Laughing at his choose of words and their nicknames they stupidly gave each other, she put on her jacket and went upstairs onto the deck.

It was foggy and kind of cold outside and she laughed as she looked around for Jack. She stomped her foot in frustration about a few minutes of not finding him.

"Ello' Gracie," Jack said behind her making her jump out of her skin.

"JACK!" Gracia cried slapping him on the arm, "YOU KNOW I SCARE EASILY!"

"My nerves are shot being with you sometimes," Jack said mockingly waving his hands dramatically, "I know."

"Shall we?" Gracia said grabbing his hand and walking up and sitting on the railing.

"Well what is your answer love?" Jack replied impatiently, "cause I'm hard to resist you know." 

"I know," Gracia laughed getting up and mocking his walk, "Its one word curiosity I long for freedom I long to do what I want do cause I want and one day I won't be able to resist."

"True and rude," Jack said whacking her on the arm.

"Sorry you just so easy to make fun of," Gracia said hugging him, "and my answer is yes."

"Really?" Jack said slyly, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." 

Kissing Jack on fiercely and putting on the ring she walked back to her room saying over her shoulder, "couldn't resist mate."

"I love that woman!"

T.B.C.

(What do you think wedding and battle or wedding and jealous ex-girlfriend. You decide review and tell me! PLZ MATES!) - Robin


	8. Chapter 8

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I thought it should be a wedding and jealous ex-girlfriend.

Giselle and Scarlett crash the wedding! PLZ REVIEW!)- Robin

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to today to join these two in holy bliss."

Jack and Gracia had actually gotten this far in life. They knew each other since five years ago and dated for two years.

And now were in the church at Port Royal saying "I do" to one another.

"Jack Christopher Sparrow do you take Gracia to be your wife?" the preacher asked smiling at him.

"I do."

"And do you Gracia Ann Jacquelyn Stevens take Jack to be your husband?" the preacher asked smiling at her.

"I do."

"Wonderful, and now the couple would like to exchange vows to one another."

T.B.C.

(Big Sweet and Long vows next chapter PEACE OUT!) - Robin


	9. Chapter 9

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(hehe)

(Got you in suspense last chapter didn't I? Keeps you on your toes! lol! Anyhoo here's where it really gets good wedding vows and the kiss and the problem oh its so good PLZ REVIEW! Don't make me beg! PEACE OUT!) – Robin

Jack and Gracia's vows were sweet and beautiful.

Jack's vow-

"Gracia Ann Jacquelyn Stevens, I love you ever since I first saw you and will never want to spent my life without you there. With that big heart and big grin of yours it just ain't right not to live without them, love. So I vow you take me Captain Jack Sparrow body and soul."

Gracia's vow-

"Jack Christopher Sparrow. I love you soooo much! You're jokes, you're grin, you're laugh, you're voice. I can't life without them. And I know you will never leave me. So I vow you take me Gracia Ann Jacquelyn Stevens body and soul."

"I know pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Captain Sparrow," the preacher smiled, "you may now kiss the bride."

Jack lifted Gracia's veil and started in for the kiss.

Until.

"Jackie I love you!" Giselle and Scarlett screamed from the open doors of the church building.

"Sorry," Jack sighed and kissed Gracia's fiercely on the lips.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Scarlett and Giselle screamed as the ushers pulled them out of the church, "WE WILL GET YOU CAPTAIN STEVENS!"

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah"

T.B.C.

(Good huh? Well I thought it was so anyhoo any ideas or any comment plz review and with me them cause I like to see that ppl love to read my work. Thanks! PEACE OUT!)- Robin


	10. Chapter 10

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Hey me again lol)

(My story gets more twisted hehe. Jack and Gracia are married and now its gets interesting, Scarlett and Giselle ruin it till Gracia gets ticked off and fights back. YES! YOU GO GRACIE BABE! Plz Review and read thanz!)- Robin

Jack and Gracia were only married for two months when Scarlett and Giselle plan went into action.

Gracia stood at the wheel steering and looking down at her big diamond ring that had "_Jack Christopher Sparrow_" engraved on the side. She was only married two months but it felt like an eternity of bliss and happiness. (Sappy but cute aww)

"Congrats Gracia," Elizabeth said running up and hugging her, "I'm so happy you tamed him."

Elizabeth and Will came along for the ride after they got married and bought their son. William Turner the third. Will and Will jr. were on deck talking about sword with Uncle Jack.

"You know I might just steal your son," Gracia chuckled watching Will jr. act tough like a pirate, "He's a cutie."

"Oh no you can't have him," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "Because I want a little niece or nephew."

"What?!" Gracia shrieked looking flabbergasted at Lizzie, "Lizzie I don't think so _ever._"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said slyly, "Jack said he wants a kid or two."

"Really?" Gracia said looking down at Jack's smirking face, "He never said anything to me."

"He was afraid," Will replied walking up and kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, "He wasn't sure when "The Opportune Moment" was."

"Well now I think it's my opportune moment," Gracia said grinning and walking down to Jack and Will jr., "Just wish me luck."

"Good Luck you'll need it," Elizabeth and Will said in unison.

"Thank you now I'm nervous."

T.B.C.

(What should she do? Ask him about kids of not? Review and tell me! PEACE OUT!)- Robin


	11. Chapter 11

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(This chapter is short and most are but I'm working on it. Sorry it's just my sis and cousin are coming here and John Mayer is distracting. I LOVE JOHN MAYER! And Kudos to him and my fans love you guys!)- Robin

"Jack," Gracia said quickly running into his arms, "can I talk to you."

"Yea," Jack said confused.

Gracia drug Jack into their cabin and sat him on the bed.

"Jack…do…you…want…kids?" Gracia said slowly closing her eyes and opening them to see Jack's as big as diner plates.

"Gracie are you pregnant?!" Jack cried jumping up and hugging her.

"No!" Gracia replied quickly pulling from his embrace and walking over to the window, "But… do you want kids?"

"Yes," Jack said quietly.

"Thank you Jackie!" Gracia cried bear hugging him and kissing him fiercely, "I love you!"

"I love you too Gracie," Jack said kissing her again.

Running out of the cabin hand in hand Jack and Gracia stopped in the middle of the deck flabbergasted.

"Ello' Jack," Scarlett and Giselle said in unison, "Captain Stink."

"BUGGAR!"

T.B.C.

(OH MY WORD!)

(What should happen next? Review and tell me. PEACE OUT!)- Robin


	12. Chapter 12

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(This is were it get girl power man!)

(Review and kudos to my fans!)- Robin

"What are you guys doing here?" Gracia said angrily.

"We came to get our Jackie back," Giselle said standing face to face with Gracia, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh I don't think so mate," Gracia replied sweetly walking over to the sword holding and grabbing her sword, "draw!"

Scarlett and Giselle looked at each other nervously.

"Oh that's right you don't know how to fight," Gracia replied, "you just know how to talk garbage."

"Shut it manly man," Scarlett said grabbing her sword, "we can fight and we will."

"Bring it," Gracia replied throwing at sword to Giselle, "both of you."

"Gracie I-," Jack started before Gracia glared at him,"never mind have fun loves."

"We intend to," Giselle giggled bowing a kiss to Jack.

"ENOUGH!" Gracia cried charging at Giselle.

But.

"AHHH!" Gracia screamed falling to the ground.

"Gracie!" Jack yelled running over.

Scarlett had stabbed her from behind with a small dagger.

"Gracie," Jack whispered stroking her face, "don't not now."

"I-I l-love y-you J-Jack S-Sparrow," Gracia stunned and inhaled deeply.

"Gracia no please don't," Jack whispered and hugging her to him, "please love."

"YOU!" Jack said pointing at Scarlett, "GIBBS! WILL! LIZ!"

Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Lizzie all ran down to find Jack crying and rocking back and forth with Gracia in his arms.

"Jack," Lizzie replied walking over.

"KILL THEM!" Jack boomed pointing at the now paled Scarlett and Giselle.

T.B.C.

(snobs WHY!)

(Don't worry it gets better. Review and tell me what you think. PEACE OUT!)- Robin


	13. Chapter 13

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I'm back!)\

(Sorry I haven't written in a while I rented a movie I wanted to watch then the Prince and me can on and me bring really lazy so sorry ppl's. Review me and read and thank you "NorringtonLover" for you reassure that this story rocked. Love ya.)- Robin

"Jack are you mad?!" Elizabeth cried walking over and kneeling beside them, "You cant take a life for a life"

"D-Do something then William," Jack said choked through tears looking at his shocked friend.

"Scarlett and Giselle you shall hang tomorrow," Will said boldly.

"NOT THAT!" Elizabeth shrieked yanking him to a kneeling position beside her, "Lock in the brig."

"AYE!" the crew roared grabbing the two sobbing girls and dragged them to the brig.

Jack then stood up and walked over to his cabin with Gracia in his arms. Slamming the door behind him he layed Gracia on the bed.

"Gracie," Jack said hugged her lifeless body.

Jack then jumped when he felt her hand hold his.

Her eyes shot open and looked up at Jack innocently.

She was ALIVE!

"Jack!" Gracia said hoarsely tackling him in a bear hug, "w-where am I?"

"Your on the P-Pearl love," Jack stammered hugging her back with more force.

"How…. why…. when…. me dead?" Gracia stunned looking around the cabin.

"Use full sentences love," Jack laughed kissing her on the forehead, "and I don't know either."

"I can answer that," a husky voice replied from the doorway.

"Teague!"

"Oh crap!"

"Language Jackie"

T.B.C.

(hehe)

(I will update more and more promise.)- Robin


	14. Chapter 14

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"How…why…when…dad!" Jack stunned out as he glared at his smirking father's face.

"Well Jackie me and Calypso came to an agreement over her," Teague replied coolly hugging Gracia.

"Really?" Jack said slyly crossing his arms, "what's in it for you."

"A daughter-in-law," Teague laughed whacking Jack on the arm, "and I got one."

"Fine," Jack replied grabbing Gracia's hand and walking out the door, "I'll try to believe that."

Walking up the wheel Jack held Gracia in his arms as he drove the ship with one hand.

"Jack you know that was out of line," Gracia replied turning around to face him, "your dad saved me and loves me."

"Yea right love," Jack said walking down the deck and adjusting some already adjusted ropes.

"You know you love him but why do you hate him right now?" Gracia replied crossing her arms, "whatever he did or say to you probably couldn't be that bad?" 

"Do you really want to know why Gracie?" Jack said quietly taking her hands and walking up to the wheel again and sitting on some crates.

"Yes"

"Ok here it is"

T.B.C.

(OH THE SUSPENSE!)

(WHY DOES JACK HATE HIS DADDY? WHY DID CALYSPO BRING GRACIA BACK TO LIFE!!!!! ALL THE QUESTIONS AND MORE TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW AND READ PLZ!) - ROBIN


	15. Chapter 15

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Here's Jack's story!)

(Thank you "NorringtonLover" my story will be so better now that I know it doesn't suck and for everyone else who reminded me too!)- Robin

"My father didn't like me when I was little he always pushed me to be a really good pirate and my mom didn't believe me when I said he punched me once," Jack said hanging his head down and then grabbed Gracia's hand.

"Why he seemed like he liked you," Gracia whispered half to herself and to Jack.

"Well he now told me why he did it," Jack whispered squeezing Gracia's hand, "he said my grandfather did it to him and now he does to me to "make me a man"."

"Did he ever really hurt you?" Gracia replied tearing up.

"Oh no but just when I got mad and he got mad he'd punch and slap," Jack replied and looked to see Gracia crying, " oh not like that love he never tried to kill me."

"I know but that's still horrible," Gracia sniffed looking at Jack confused as he laughing.

"I know he did it for a good reason I guess but I'm still holdin' a grudge," Jack said whipping the flowing tears from Gracia's reddened face.

"You always were stubborn baby boy," a voice said from behind them.

" Ello' mom," Jack replied rolling his eyes sarcastically at Gracia.

"Ello' Jackie, Gracia," Jenna said sweetly pulling a crate beside them, "so do you want to know why Calypso took misery on you?"

"Well yes Jenna," Gracia replied nodding.

"Well I tell ye," Jenna replied proudly adjusting her hat and positioning herself comfortably on the crate, "she loves ye and Jack."

"Really that's why?" Jack said cocking his head.

Jenna nodded.

"But she said nothing about it?" Gracia replied cocking her head slightly like Jack's.

"Well she knew you both truly loved one another so she brought ye back to life," Jenna replied as she took Gracia's hand and admired her ring, "aww, did he get this for ye?"

"Yea"

"Same bobble my Teague got me," Jenna said showing Gracia her ring.

Both rings looked the same expect that one had "_Jack Christopher Sparrow_" engraved in one and the other had "_Teague Christopher Sparrow_"

"Buggar they are!" Gracia whispered looked back at Jack, "we did you get this?"

"Singapore"

"Were did Teague get yours?"

"Singapore"

"Oh man"

"GRACIE!"

Gracia, Jack, and Jenna all jumped and ran downstairs guns and swords ready.

"What Mister Gibbs?" Jack said as his friend ran over to them.

"Gracia is pregnant!"

"HOW?!" they all said in unison.

"Her seasickness is morning sickness!"

"YES!"

"Oh no!"

T.B.C.

(SHE'S PREGNANT!)

(What should it be boy or girl or twins? REVIEW AND TELL ME!)- Robin


	16. Chapter 16

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I'm baack!)

(Now Gracie is pregnant lets see how Jack handles that!)

(Thank you "NorrringtonLover" for your support love you story buddy! And to my other fans I thank you too!) - Robin

Gracie was happy to have her kid but not with Jack over over protectiveness.

She was going to have twins!

And that made Jack double over protective.

He would follow her everywhere!!!!!

She couldn't take it anymore!!!!!!!!!

"JACK STOP!" Gracia cried as Jack helped her down the steps to the deck.

"Why love you doing good?" Jack said flabbergasted at her rage.

"I can do it myself!" Gracia cried jerking from his grip and running into their room.

Running fast down the steps and slamming the down behind her Gracia fell to the ground and cried uncontrollably.

_Why is he going nuts like this?_

_I'm only six months along!_

_He's not my mother!_

"Gracie babe are you okay?" Jack asked quietly walking into the room.

"For once in your life leave me alone!" Gracia cried through flowing tears.

Jack saw that her blue and green eyes were red and puffing from badly flowing tears. /one eye is blue and one eye is green for Gracia cool huh/

"Sorry love," Jack said walking around to leave until the door slammed shut and yells and guns rang out, "BUGGAR!"

"Jack!" Gracia cried jumping off the bed and grabbing onto him, "what the heck is going on?!" 

"I don't know love!" Jack cried over the guns blasts and yells and thunder and lightening, "I don't know."

"Jack Sparrow you have a destiny to fulfill!"

"Tia Dalma!"

"No, Calypso!"

T.B.C.

(Calypso is in my story! Yea!)

(What does she want? Were is Teague and Jenna come in or do they? Will Gracia apologize for her outburst? All questions will be answered in the next chapter. REVIEW AND READ!)- Robin


	17. Chapter 17

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I'm baaaaaaack!)

(Sorry I had a little writers block darn it! Anyhoo thankz to all my fans especially "NorringtonLover" you rock girly!)- Robin

"Calypso what do you want?" Gracia cried and over the roar of thunder and lightening running onto to desk with Jack.

"For Jack to fulfill his destiny!" Calypso roared striking the deck with a lightening bolt, "NOW!"

"What is it?" Jack and Gracia said in unison.

"To have children!" Calypso boomed.

"Well we will in three months from now!" Gracia replied walking toward the sea goddess's wrath.

"Really?" Calypso said stopping all the thunder and lightening and falling to the ground.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Nevermind," Calypso laughed vanishing.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" 

Jack shot up out of bed and looked around his cabin and to the other side of him. Gracia was sound asleep and he smiled as he watched her chest move up and down.

"_Weird dream_"

T.B.C.

(Sorry I had writers block with that still sorry but the next chapter will be better promise! REVIEW AND READ PLZ!)- Robin


	18. Chapter 18

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Gracia is expecting in two days now oh ya! Here we go! And thankz "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" you two rock as well as my other fans too!)- Robin

Three months later, Gracia was expecting in two days. So they needed to go to Port Royal and have this baby.

But, they needed supplies one day and had to stop at Tortuga.

"No way I'm staying here!" Gracia huffed crossing her arms, " I hate that place."

"Come on love I can't feel alright unless you're right beside me," Jack pleaded looking into her eyes, "please?"

"No because you won't go on that place," Gracia replied sweetly.

"What are you mad woman!" Jack cried waving his hands in the air, " I need to go."

"No you don't!" Gracia said almost in tears, "You'll get drunk and cheat on me!"

Jack laughed softly and rolled his eyes, "_mood swings"_

"Listen love if I married do you think I would cheat or drink like I did?" Jack laughing stroking Gracia face and kissing her lips.

"No"

"Good answer"

Then Gracia felt a wave of pain in her stomach like someone kneed her in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gibbs, Will, Lizzie its time!" 

"I….hate…you!"

T.B.C.

(LOL! Well Gracia is going to have her baby! Yes get excited! Review and read and update ppl plz!)- Robin


	19. Chapter 19

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Thankz to everyone especially "NorringtonLover" love ya buddy ol' pal! So, Gracia is in labor! Oh crap Jack!)- Robin

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

That was all Jack heard for six hours.

Jack paced the deck in front of the stairs to his room.

They didn't let him in because he was nervous enough already.

"JACK!" Elizabeth cried running up the stairs and running into him, "would you like to meet you…. daughters."

"Yes!" Jack cried running down and busting into the room, "Gracie!"

Gracia smiled weakly at him and held two little babies in her arms.

"Twins ahoy," Gracia laughing as Jack sat down in the chair beside the bed, "say hi to your twin daughters."

"Ello' loves," Jack said stroking their soft heads, "they look like us."

"Yea one like me and one like you," Gracia said softly kissing Jack.

One baby had Gracia's brown hair and Jack's chocolate brown eyes and the other baby had Jack's dark brown hair and Gracia's aqua eyes.

"So, what should we name them?" Gracia said giving one to Jack.

"How about Jacquelyn?" Jack said looking at the aqua-eyed baby in his arms, "or Abby?"

"Yea that one is Abby and this one is Michelle," Gracia said kissing the brown-eyed baby in her arms, "what's say that to you dad?" 

"Aye"

"Abby Lasha Sparrow and Michelle Jacquelyn Sparrow"

"_My daughters_"

T.B.C.

(Awwwwwww Sparrow babies!)

(But what happens when you have twins on the ship and Gracia still is having mood swings? LOL! R&R!)-Robin


	20. Chapter 20

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Hehe Now Gracia is having mood swings and the twins are here! Trouble Ahoy! And thank you "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" your reviews help me so much and make me feel so good love ya buddies! And your stories rock!)- Robin

Gracia and Jack had their twins and were happy.

For a while.

Gracia had some mood swings still and it was scaring everyone.

Jack was swinging Michelle and Abby in his arms singing a tune when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tight.

"Ah!" Jack shrieked to see his now fuming wife death glaring him, "hello love. 

"Jack let me hold them," Gracia said sweetly.

"Gracie I think you should go and lay down," Jack said quickly and closed his eyes tightly ready for impact.

"JACK CHRISTOPHER SPARROW THOSE CHILDREN ARE MINE AS MUCH AS THEY ARE YOURS!" Gracia screamed teary-eyed, "AND I DON'T THINK THAT'S A PROBLEM DO YOU?" 

"N-No love," Jack stammered giving his children to her, "bye loves."

Jack walked almost ran away fast into his office and locked the door behind him.

"Ahh, peace," Jack sighed falling back against the door.

He closed his eyes only for a second and shot them back open when he heard a loud scream.

"_Gracie_," Jack thought unlocked the door and bolting out to see his wife being slapped by Lord Beckett, "Oy, Beckett get away from me wife!"

"Ah Captain Sparrow"

T.B.C.

(OH NO THE MUNCHKIN!)- Robin


	21. Chapter 21

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"Jack no!" Gracia cried as Beckett grabbed her and pointed his pistol at her head, "I got him!" 

With that Gracia kicked Beckett in the shin and flipped him over her shoulder. Everyone gasped as Beckett hit the deck with a loud thud.

"Love where did you learn that?" Jack shrieked to shocked to think about the fact that she learned it from him, "oh wait…never mind"

"Sorry mate," Gracia chuckled leaning down beside Beckett's unconscious face, "I'm happily married"

"Lock him in the brig," Jack said to Gibbs, "where's Abby and Michelle?"

"Right here," Elizabeth chucked holding two smiling babies, "who are surprisingly happy"

Gracia and Jack smiled at their happy and safe twins.

"Give them here," Jack said extending his arms out.

Elizabeth gave Jack his twins who smiled really big at their father and started to cry.

"What! What I didn't do anything?" Jack said nervously looking at his laughing wife, "Gracia?"

"Look," Gracia said slyly cocking her head, "behind you"

"…Dad and mom…"

"They want to see their grandparents" 

"Oh shut it"

T.B.C.

(AWWWWW GRANDPA TEAGUE AND GRANDMA JENNA SO CUTE!)-Robin


	22. Chapter 22

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidkick15

(I'm baaaaaack!)

(Thankz "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" your guys rock and so does your stories)- Robin

"Hello Mom and Dad," Jack whispered closing his eyes to see if they would go away, "do you want to see my children?"

"Yes we do son," Jenna Sparrow giggled taking the twins from Jack's arms, "aww there look exactly like you two"

"Yea," Jack said dulling walking away quickly, "Bye!"

"Sorry Jenna," Gracia chuckled hugging Jenna and Teague, "I,at least love you guys"

"Thank you love for those comforting words," Teague said slyly walking away to find Jack, "I will straighten out that boy for ye"

"Thank you," Gracia replied sweetly, "so what do you want to do with this pretty little girls"

"Spoil them with clothes and jewels," Jenna laughed twirling the giggling twins around in her arms, "we will be in Shipwreck Cove in two days"

"WHAT?!" Gracia shrieked grabbing Jenna by the shoulders, "why am I just finding out?"

"I wanted to surprise you, love," a husky voice said into Gracia's ear and arms encircled her waist, "I love you through Gracie"

"But what about the kids Jack?" Gracia said turning around to face him, "we can't just walk right into a room filled with the pirate lords with our daughters"

"Oh yes we can," Jack replied walking over to his mom and putting his arm around her, "we have my parents to back us up…. what's say that to you?"

"Aye," Gracia sighed hugging Jack, "but if they scare them I will lose it!"

"I know love," Jack chuckled kissing her and walking away slyly, "I know very well"

"What does he mean by that?" Jenna said smirking.

"Does the words "that's my word don't use it" appeal to you?" Gracia said proudly, "he got mad when I said savvy once and when I was in a very bad mood because of mood swings and also being nine months along"

Jenna's eyes widen in shock and happiness and nodded smirking slyly.

"So you gave him a piece of your mind did ye?" Jenna smiled as they sat down and started bouncing the two-week-old babies on their knees.

"Well lets just say a being shot at by an inch ain't what you call a tantrum," Gracia whispered sighing in delight at the memory of her outburst.

"Ouch! I'm going to ask him about it," Jenna chuckled as she stood up and walked away leaving Gracia with her gurgling babies.

"Your grandparents are as crazy as daddy but as sweet too," Gracia whispered to her yawning babies, "aww sleepy loves?"

"Actually I am quite tired," a voice rang out in front of Gracia.

"Oh hey Wil-…………NORRINGTON!"

"Hello Gracia Stevens should I say Sparrow"

"Snob!"

T.B.C.

(How did Norrington come into the story? Hehe! And what's does he want with Gracia? And will Jack kick his little British butt? R&R!)- Robin

Note to self here ppl- Gracia and Norry were friends but Jack come into the picture it went crazy!


	23. Chapter 23

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" and "Goody Goody GumDrop 06" and the rest of everyone for reviewing and reading I love all you guys!

Recap-

"_Your grandparents are as crazy as daddy but as sweet too," Gracia whispered to her yawning babies, "aww sleepy loves?"_

"_Actually I am quite tired," a voice rang out in front of Gracia._

"_Oh hey Wil-…………NORRINGTON!"_

"_Hello Gracia Stevens should I say Sparrow"_

* * *

Gracia's p.o.v. 

There stood Admiral James Norrington in front of me smirking his smug smirk.

I can't stand him.

Norrington proposed to me before I left with my crew on our journey to the king, which, was interrupted by Jack. /hehe/

And I said no about SEVEN TIMES!

"So my dear what do you say now?" Norrington chuckled as he sat down beside me putting his arm around me, "married to Jack Sparrow who does that feel?"

I really wanted to slap his smug smirk right off his snobby face but I held down my wrath and smiled and said through gritting teeth.

"I love it and I love him and my family"

"Family?" Norrington said flabbergasted, "This is a crime waiting to happen!"

"_Really_? I thought it was a very happy family sailing?" a voice replied coldly by the railing beside us.

"Don't waste your breath Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said rudely as he stood and pulled me up with him, "I'm here to take Gracia and the twins with me"

I look at Jack with a scared and worried face as he looked so mad it made me shiver.

I held my sleeping daughter tight in my arms as he pulled out a gun and pointed at Norrington.

"Ye take them and you get you're wiggy little head blow off," Jack said in low voice but loud enough for everyone to hear, "savvy?"

"Try me Sparrow," Norrington huffed as he pulled me over to the other ship of the ship and in a long boat, "try me"

With that, he pulled out a gun and shot Jack in the arm and dropped the long boat in the water with me and the twins in it.

I was screaming and the twins were crying at the same time and I felt someone knocked me in the head from behind.

"Man!" is all I could say as I passed out with the twins in my arms.

* * *

Jack's p.o.v. 

I cried "Gracie!" under my breath as I fell down in pain gripping my arm and watching Norrington row away with wife and children.

My eyes started to blur with the lose of so much blood in my arm and all I could see before I passed out with my little nephew looking at me curiously.

"U-Uncle Jack?" is all I could hear as I hit the deck with a loud thud.

* * *

Gracia's p.o.v. 

I came too and saw one of my twins on my chest looking at me curiously.

It was Abby and she looked at with her big beautiful aqua eyes like mine as if to say "good morning" and "where are we?"

I sat up and looked around the room and saw I was in Norrington's office on his couch.

I was so ticked off I just wanted to right there scream at the top of lungs.

Norrington was at the window with Michelle talking about being in the navy and how "it's sooooooo important"

"N-Norry I will kill you," I said stammering with each word.

Norrington turned and looked at me innocently like he did nothing at all.

"Well Good Morning to you too," Norrington chuckle as he walked over and gave me Michelle, "they are really beautiful you know"

"Thanks," I huffed standing up and sitting them in the bassinet beside the couch, "so what's in it for you?"

"Beg pardon?" Norrington replied way to sweetly.

"OH CUT THE CRAP NORRINGTON!" I cried pushing him, "I know you love me but I know you won't go to this kind of measure for me or really any woman you love"

"Well thank you madam," Norrington said sarcastically bowing at me, " for telling me my character"

"No problem Norry" I said in a typical Jack way and walked over and whacked him on the back, "good luck with you crappy life"

I grabbed my babies out the bassinet and walked out of the office smirking really big.

Until.

I felt my ankle catch because I was attached to a chain that only led to the opening of the office.

"You hate me don't you mate?" I said quietly to myself as I turned to see Norrington laughed his wiggy little head off.

"Come back my dear little piece of cattle"

"_Another day another navy guy trying hang me_"

T.B.C.

Hehe Sorry "NorringtonLover" I thought I might be good to change Norrington in a story for a change and so, what will happen to Gracie and the twins and will Jack get there in time and pull through from being shot in the arm and losing a lot of blood? R&R! - Robin


	24. Chapter 24

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thanks "NorringtonLover", "mermaidhair1461", and "Zillac" I love ya! And everyone else too! - Robin

Recap-

_Jack's p.o.v. _

_My eyes started to blur with the lose of so much blood in my arm and all I could see before I passed out with my little nephew looking at me curiously._

"_U-Uncle Jack?" is all I could hear as I hit the deck with a loud thud._

_Gracia's p.o.v. _

_I felt my ankle catch because I was attached to a chain that only led to the opening of the office._

"_You hate me don't you mate?" I said quietly to myself as I turned to see Norrington laughed his wiggy little head off._

"_Come back my dear little piece of cattle"_

"_Another day another navy guy trying hang me_"

* * *

Gracia's p.o.v. 

I was stuck at Norrington mansion for three weeks.

He had a chain on my ankle and drug me everywhere with him.

I was chained to his home and to him.

And thank goodness my children were taking care of.

I was free for the night tonight because he was going to an opera and I needed to spend more time with the twins as he put it I was "so unhealthily bad with them".

Abby and Michelle were asleep in the bassinet in Norrington's spare bedroom. And I couldn't but be in awe at how much they acted like Jack and me.

Abby curl up in a ball and sleep like I did when I was really tired and comfortable.

Michelle was sleeping with one leg sticking out and one arm on her chest like Jack did.

I started laugh until my breath quietly until I saw Abby's eye shoot open and look at me.

I sighed, "_And she's has my gene of being a light sleeper"_

Abby yawned really big and smiled at me and I saw an arm extend over my shoulder and touch her little hands that were in the air.

I got so angry I grabbed the arm about to twist it off and then got spun around to face my husband's smirking face.

"Ello love" Jack chuckled kissing me on the forehead, "sorry I scared ye…. again"

"Jack!" I cried kissing him fiercely on the lips and bear hugged him, "how…. when…your arm?"

I looked down at his wrapped up arm and could see a little bit of a very large gun shot hole in his arm.

"I will kill Norrington!" I cried so loudly I heard cried behind me, "sorry"

Jack and I both turned to see our twins crying out with fists curled and bodies wiggling.

We both grabbed our counterpart twin and tried to rock them to sleep but no avail.

"What do we do?" I cried over their loud cries.

Jack was silent for a second with a weird look on his face and then took both twins in his arms and swung them around singing "A Pirate's Life For Me".

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

The crying stopped and Abby and Michelle looked at their dad curiously as he sang.

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Jack put both of them back in the bassinet, _they dead asleep._

I sat there mouth agape in awe at my smirking husband.

"How do did you do that?" I whispered standing up and pointing at my sleeping babies.

Jack smiled and took my hands in his and kissed them, "pirate"

"Not for only"

"NORRINGTON!"

T.B.C.

DARN THAT NORRY!

But wasn't that cute awwwwww Jack and the twins! Updates will come soon! - Robin


	25. Chapter 25

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

"Norry what do you want with me wife and twins?" Jack said sternly walking up to Norrington and standing face-to-face with him, "because it's a pathetic attempt"

"Jack!" Gracia cried glaring at him, "get on with it!"

"Fine," Jack said dully rolling his eyes, "can we make a bargain with you mister Norry?"

"No she's mine," Norrington replied whipping fast Jack and grabbing Gracia and the bassinet with the twins, "unless…you stop Beckett and give me my job back as Commodore"

"Daring aren't we Norry," Jack chuckled walking up and extending his hand, "do we have an accord?"

"Very well," Norrington said shaking Jack's arm off, "but make it happen in twenty-four hours or I will hang you…savvy?"

"Hey that's my word mate!" Jack cried chasing Norrington out of the room, "whelp"

"Ouch," Gracia laughed hugging Jack, "sorry he used your word…. savvy?"

"Stop!"

"Fine but lets make sure he doesn't get his job back just yet Jackie"

"Aye"

Jack and Beckett spent over two hours in his office bargaining over Norrington.

Gracia and Norrington paced the floor in front of his office tired, angry, and glaring at each other.

"What are you lookin' at?" Gracia snapped whacking Norrington on the arm, "I don't love you"

"Yes, you do," Norrington said slyly kissing her hand, "you do and you know it"

"Mate I told you no about seven thousand times do you want it to be ten thousand times!" Gracia cried waving her hands in his face, "now get away from me"

Jack came out at that time and punched Norrington in the face knocking him completely out.

"Jack what the crap!" Gracia shrieked punching him in the arm, " I handled it"

"Oh really?" Jack said crossing his arms and staring her in the eye, "well I improved your methods love"

"UGHHH!!"

"Sparrow we have an accord," Beckett said dully shaking Jack's hand, "because one I know I can't stop you guys because my men and ship is sank and two because your wife could kill me"

"Thank you mate," Gracia said whacking Beckett the back, "you're not so bad for a little evil munchkin"

"I am not little!"

"Oh yes you are" Jack and Gracia said in unison.

"UGH! Take Norrington and get off my ship Sparrows!" Beckett cried walking back into his office and slamming the doors.

"That works," a voice rang out behind Jack and Gracia.

"Ray!"

"B-Brother?!"

T.B.C.

Aww Norrington has a bro you know from the first chapter and they are reunited again awww but what happens when the two don't get along and Norrington has to live with Jack and Gracia at Gracia's old house in Port Royal b/c Norrington's men stole Jack's ship and left his men at Tortuga? R&R and find out! - Robin


	26. Chapter 26

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

Jack's p.o.v. 

So, Gracie is back with me and we have to live in her home at Port Royal,

… because of one man.

Admiral Whelpy Norrington!

Abby and Michelle are happy and content with the house but their one-month-old babies.

I can't even stand in a room with Norrie without losin' it!

Gracie and I can't even be in a room together either because there's Norrie right behind her. But, Gracie was determined to stop that one.

Because today Norrie is gone with Will, Will jr., Darcy, Wicky, and Shrimpy (Mr. Collins) to fish and the other woman are out shopping with the little ones.

So, me and Gracia have the house to ourselves.

"Yessssss!" I cried falling down onto the couch in the study putting my arms behind my head, "Gracie babe come in here and enjoy the quiet and your wonderful husband!"

"All right," Gracie called from the kitchen.

She walked in a few moments later covered in flour and a book in her free hand.

"Baking again love?" I chuckled at her pouting face, "what are ye makin'?"

"Cookies," Gracie sighed whipping off some of the flour mask of her face, "and I lost my balance reading and mixing and…fell face first into the flour bowl"

I couldn't resist I laughed so hard I fell of the couch and onto the hard wood floor and something whacked me in the leg. I sat up and saw it was Gracie's book she was reading and she stormed back into the kitchen.

"Sorry I love you Gracie babe!" I called through chuckles, "you know you can't resist me love!"

"Oh yes I can!" Gracie cried running into the study with the flour bowl, "eat flour pirate!"

Gracie ran up to me and I cringed in fright ready for impact but only got flour dumped on my head.

"Hey!" I snapped standing up with the bowl still on my head.

Gracie chuckled and shot off in a flash with me nipping at her heels and finally grabbing hold of her and swinging her around in my arms.

She laughed so hard I could feel her heart beating out of her butt. And we heard snickering behind us.

It was Liz and the girls with the babies and a million bags of clothes and other girl crap.

"Liz!" Gracie cried jumping out of my arms, "how did it go? You have fun?"

"Yes and yes," Liz chuckled giving Gracie the twins, "Abby and Michelle were great and we got everyone something…even Jack over there"

"Oh no!" I snapped putting up my hands in defense and slowing easing to the stairs, "I don't want any clothes ye picked out!"

Gracie laughed and walked over and grabbed my by the ear, "what was that?"

"NO!" I yelped running up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

I locked the doors and felt quite clever till I heard, "GET THE SPARROW!"

Buggar, this was going to be a _**long **_day!

* * *

Gracia's p.o.v. 

Me and my cousins ran upstairs and put the babies in the nursery before ending up in front of mine and Jack's bedroom.

"Jack come out we wont kill you!" I cried banging on the door, "you such a coward!"

"Am not!" Jack boomed from the other side of the door.

"Fine then!" I cried grinning slyly as I pulled out the key to the door and unlocked the door and kicked open the door, "a chicken then!"

"Your never take me alive!" Jack yelled dramatically running over and jumping off the small balcony in our room.

"Jack Christopher Sparrow you get your pirate butt back here!" I snapped slamming the balcony doors and darting down the stairs and out the front door right into Norrington.

"Sorry!" I cried jumping up and darting down the driveway after my husband who was running like a chicken with its head cut off, "Jack!"

I then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Norrington and Ray run past me and tackle Jack to the ground screaming "Davy Jones!" "Davy Jones!"

A gun rang out the minute they screamed Davy Jones and I stood there in udder shock at the big sea rotted man standing in front of Norrington, Ray, and Jack.

I didn't even move or see Jack as he ran up and slug me over his shoulder and drug me into the house as a big sea creature army chased us.

Buggar!

T.B.C.

Oh no Davy Jones crap but what happens when they fight him and some mystery person saves their butts? R&R and find out! -Robin


	27. Chapter 27

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

Recap-

_A gun rang out the minute they screamed Davy Jones and I stood there in udder shock at the big sea rotted man standing in front of Norrington, Ray, and Jack._

_I didn't even move or see Jack as he ran up and slug me over his shoulder and drug me into the house as a big sea creature army chased us._

* * *

The Stevens Mansion was surrounded by the Flying Dutchman crew and

…Davy Jones himself.

"We're in trouble," Gracia squeaked clinging to Jack.

Ray and Norrington paced the floor in front of the stairs scratching their chins thinking of a plan.

Gracia buried her face in Jack's chest almost in tears and then shot back up.

"That's it!"

"What is love?" Jack cried waving his hands in the air following me down the stairs.

"Maddie!" Gracia snapped whacking Jack on the arm, "she can help us with my plan!"

"And what's that Grace?" Ray said crossing his arms in disbelief, "we kill about a million evil…creature…things and then go and get Maddie!"

"No," Gracia said walking over and unlocking the front doors," we negotiate "

Jack, Ray, and Norrington stood in front of the front double doors for about an hour before Davy Jones came in with Gracia.

"Jack ye are free," Davy replied coldly grabbing his hand and shaking it almost off, "I want Beckett's head on a patter now!"

"Thank you Davy," Jack stuttered grabbing Gracia in a protective hug.

"So all of ye landlubbers come on," Davy snapped walking out, "We will take ye to the Pearl"

"Really?" Ray and Norrington said to Gracia in unison flabbergasted.

"Well when you know Calypso that helps," Gracia said slyly walking out the door.

"What…when…HOW?!" Jack, Ray, and Norrington shrieked in unison and ran after Gracia.

* * *

Lady Madelyn Beckett sat in her pallor and stared out to sea in a daze.

"_Jack, Gracie…I'm…I'm sorry,"_ Madelyn whispered in her head as she cried softly so Beckett couldn't hear her.

Beckett had sent out every soldier in his fleet to go and arrest Jack, Gracia, Ray, and Norrington and kill them the moment they were found.

Madelyn protested against it but only got slap in the face and knocked down by Beckett. He got rip roaring drunk for this particular event of death.

Literally.

"No more!" Madelyn boomed slamming her teacup in floor and shattering it, "I'm going to find them first!"

Madelyn ran to the door and flung it open to find Gracia standing in front of her.

"Ello mate," Gracia chuckled bear hugging her, "we need your help!"

Madelyn flung her inside and slammed and locked the door behind her.

"Where are my brother and the Norrington's?" Maddie snapped quickly seeing they weren't with Gracia and Beckett had guards everywhere.

Gracia smiled slyly and directed Madelyn to the window and pointing to the docks, "on the pearl waiting on us"

"But…but what about Cutler?" Madelyn stammered.

"What about him?" Gracia chuckled cocking her head at her friend.

"Oh!" Gracia replied nodding her head at her friends I-got-a-plan face, "you got a plan right"

"Duh!"

"Ok then lets make my little idiot husband cry!"

And so Gracia and Maddie diverted a plan and got out just in time.

Or did they?

T.B.C.

HEHE CLIFFHANGER!

Don't flip out though I will update all this weekend and have lots more -Robin


	28. Ending! sorry sequel next! ya

If Everyone Cared

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

"Stop right there dear," Beckett snapped behind Gracia and Madelyn in mid-run.

"H-Hey Beckett," Gracia said slowly turning to face him, "funny story"

"Where you about to leave my darling Madelyn?" Beckett said swaying back and forth almost falling, "ANSWER ME!"

"N-No…well…yes," Madelyn stuttered pulling Gracia in front of her.

Beckett looked AWFUL!

His eyes were blood shot and he couldn't even stand up straight.

"Jack will go insane when I tell him this," Gracia giggled in her head as she began to back up with Maddie.

"Well got to go you know how it is," Gracia said slyly.

"No I don't," Beckett snapped at them pulling out his sword.

"RUN!" Gracia screamed grabbing Maddie hand and bolted down the hallway.

* * *

Jack and Davy were both looking at the big map of the Caribbean when someone yelled out "LOOK!"

Jack ran over to the railing to see Beckett climbing the side of the ship with Davy's heart in hand.

He got up and pushed everyone out of the way until he and Davy faced one another.

"Farewell friends," Beckett said whipping out a boom out of his pocket and loading it and jumping off the railing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" is all that was heard till.

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ship blew sky high.

Beckett smirked at his deed.

He killed them all!

T.B.C.

Oh my word right? Well this is the ending but the sequel will be up tomorrow good night ppl's! -Robin


End file.
